The Fourth Guild Master
by itsnemo.7
Summary: What happens if Natsu and Lucy don't go to the S-class exams and Natsu becomes the master of the guild? Nalu (Btw someone should organise a convention for fanfiction with writers getting invited and having panels.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when you are bored and it's to hot outside to do anything. I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **The Fourth Guild Master**

* * *

 **A few days before the S-class trials-**

Natsu and Gray were fighting as they usually do but this time Gray may have went overboard

"Ice-Make: Hammer" Gray shouted but before he even said that Lucy entered the guild.

"Yo Luc-" That was all Natsu could say before he got HAMMERED by Gray's technique.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

Natsu was in the infirmary crying because of some news that Makarov gave him. Lucy was worried so she decided to go check on him.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"My whole time here… I've been training for these upcoming exams, working so hard and now that's all gone. DO YOU UNDERSTAND… I'm not eligible for the S-class trials." Natsu said while crying.

Lucy couldn't understand his pain but she could try to help relieve it.

 **(A few days later)**

* * *

"EVERYONE SHUT UP… Now time to make my announcement, everyone as you know its almost time for the S-class trials so I will be naming the participants for it. Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Freed Justine, Mest Gryder and Gajeel are allowed to pick anyone to help you as long as they are willing." Makarov said.

Many asked Lucy to be there partner but she politely declined because she didn't feel worthy as well as being scared about letting her partner down.

 **(Days into the S class trials)**

* * *

While Natsu was recovering in the infirmary, the whole guild received message from Doranbolt.

'There's no way!' Most of the guild thought.

Natsu slowly walked his way out into the guild hall wondering what all the commotion was?

"Guys what the hell is going on?" Natsu asked?

"The Tenrou group is gone." One of the guild members said.

Natsu stumbled onto one one of the stools and was trying to process everything.

"Natsu Dragneel can I have a moment with you" Doranbolt asked.

"S-sure" Natsu stuttered.

"Before the whole island disappeared, Makarov unlocked my memories and told me to go back to the island and one of those memories was that is that my name isn't Doranbolt… its Mest Gryder and I wont be returning back to the Magic Council. I'll stay here where I belong." Said the newly revealed Mest Gryder

Some of the guild members were peeping because they wanted to know what they were talking about and were shell shocked.

"You should of told the whole guild" Natsu said and even though he was never close to him he gave him a hug.

The whole guild for the next few days were trying to cope with it, with Natsu and Lucy taking it really hard. Then Macao made a suggestion.

"You know guys we do need a new Guild Master." Macao suggested.

"Who?" said many of the members. Now there are at most 30 members left so the choices were very scarce.

"I suggest Doranbolt or Natsu." said Macao.

"I do agree with Macao but I personally think it should be Natsu because we need a guild master that can inspire and protect the guild." Doranbolt said.

Which meant that Natsu Dragneel was the Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail and so many changes would come with it.

* * *

( **One week later)**

Natsu was burying himself in learning about the guild and trying with little social interaction only talking to Lucy, Happy as well as a few more. Natsu would find some sort of clue as to how the Tenoru group would disappear. Fairy Sphere was maybe the only thing that could somehow be related to the disapearance. Fairy Sphere is a magic which converts Fairy Tail's bonds and faith into a magical power. It takes the form of a large sphere with a Fairy Tail mark and a stylised pair of wings emblazoned upon it. This power will protect the guild from any form of evil however the stronger the evil the longer it takes for them to come out of it of a frozen state.

After reading all of that Natsu decided to come out of his office to interact with Guild members. Then an EXPLOSION (THE MEMES) Busted the door open.

"So this is what's left of the great Fairy Tail?" a person who entered said.

Everyone was on alert when they came through. There were more people who entered the door. There was about 30 people there. They took out some of the younger members until Natsu said something.

"Twilight Ogre? Get the fu** out or you are going to turn into dust!" Natsu stated with all the members behind him showing their powers.

They all pissed their pants until a man who looked like the master came and confronted him.

"Me, you, one on one right now!" The man said.

"You're the master right? You look like the main character of Cowboy Bebop but was rejected. Anyway ill take you on and all I need is one move." Natsu said.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade"** Natsu shouted and hit a one shot on the master. His clothes getting ripped in the process. Natsu threw the master out onto the road with an annoyed look.

'Gramps I hope I'm doing you proud' Natsu hoped. When he turned back everyones looks were priceless. Natsu had a slight chuckle until he realised...Where's Lucy?

"Macao and Mest take care of the guild for me real quick!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu ran out of the guild running down the road and saw some of the members with Lucy at the docks. From what he could see she looked like she was put to sleep by some magic or spell. He used his magic to boost himself to the docks. He would easily take them out. But by then they already took off.

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah?" Happy flew beside him.

"Take me to that boat!" Natsu stated. The boat looked like it had a bottom floor as well

"You better give me fish after this." Happy said. Then they took off. Once they were floating above the boat, Happy was about to drop him until Natsu reminded him of something.

"You better not drop me down or I'm going to be a vomiting machine." Natsu said and Happy nodded.

 **"Fire Dragons Roar"** Natsu shouted. Most of the members were burnt or jumped off the side of the boat. Happy pointed out to Natsu that Lucy was in the bottom part of the boat. Happy flew Natsu into the now sinking ship. He grabbed Lucy and they flew back to land. Once they landed Happy was basically dead due because he was not use to carrying that much weight.

"I swear ill never let anything like that happen to you Luce, I love you." Natsu said to a still sleeping Lucy. Or he thought she was still asleep. She kissed him for a good few seconds and Natsu's mind was going into overdrive.

"I love you too" Lucy muttered and fell into Natsu's body.

"Yo Happy you there?" Natsu whispered but got no response.

"The Master is on fire" Jet laughed while saying that

"Wait w-" Natsu was about to say.

"Don't worry I saw you and Lucy kiss, time to spread this around the guild." Jet said. (You could basically put the crying and laughing emoji on Jet)

After that the whole guild had a massive party inside the hall although it was going to need renovations. Poor Natsu... Money was not exactly something he had.

* * *

 **Now for the Naruto fanfic I think I'm probably not going to continue because it does get pretty complicated. With this story it will probably get longer and i'll only update when can. I am making this story because I was intrigued** **what a scenario like this would be and there wasn't enough of them. Any criticism welcomed. Ya boy's out**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fourth Guild Master**

After that whole ordeal the guild was fine and the members were taking missions now. Then Natsu realised something, he barely has any S-class mages. He only considered him, Mest and Lucy to be even around S-class status.

"Yo Luce, can you bring me Jet, Droy, Bisca and Alzack?" Natsu said.

Him and Lucy have been a couple for around 2 weeks. Lucy would follow Natsu everywhere and even spar with him. She was basically his advisor. In a few minutes everyone he asked for was there.

"I've come to realise something lately, We don't have any S-class mages anymore because of the Tenrou incident and in 4 weeks I'm going to hold a S-class promotion exam." Natsu said.

They gasped wondering if they were going to get selected.

"Now I've picked you 4 because you guys are some of the strongest mages we have. Now each of you will be training with me for a week but then after that you have to train by yourself or get help from other members." Natsu said. They all nodded then left.

"Luce can you get me Mest?" Natsu said.

Mest entered through the door a few minutes later. He was trying to build friendships throughout the guild and that was working.

"I want to give you a mission and it will span a few weeks. I want you to see if you can do a scouting job. Apparently Jellal has broken out after being put in jail from the Magic Council. I want you to spy on him and see what his intentions are. If he wants to engage in a fight then its your choice what you want to do however if he comes off friendly I want you to try to invite him. Depending on the outcome I might promote you to S-class status. I also want you to report to me in a weekly basis. Now leave." Natsu said. Mest than nodded and Natsu gave him the locations to the last time he was sighted.

"You know Natsu we barely do anythings anymore." Lucy pouted as she was still in the room when Mest left.

"Like what?" Natsu being the oblivious man he is.

"I don't- HAHA NATSU STOP!" said Lucy while laughing as Natsu was tickling her.

Then a short man bursted through the door.

"YOU! THE ONE WITH THE BLONDE HAIR, MAY I TAKE YOU OT ON A DATE SOMETIME?" A short man with auburn hair said.

"Sorry Master we tried to stop him." Macao said then he left because he didn't want to deal with this anymore.

'What?' Thought Lucy. Then Natsu said something that broke her train of thought.

"She is mine, you do know that right?" Natsu said which made Lucy's heart flutter.

"Anyway Master Natsu I would like to hope you would remember me?" The short man said.

"Master Bob right?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I just came to tell you that there will be a conference between the big guilds throughout the Elemental Nations in 4 weeks." Master Bob said and left.

* * *

 **The next few chapters will be very short because I want to split up the training into seperate parts.**


End file.
